Something Wicked
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: Seven years ago Aizen won control of the world. Now deep in hiding Yuzu Kurosaki begins something nobody had dare hoped for. A Rebellion. But will an unexpected meeting and connection ruin everything? Deep AU, GrimmYuzu
1. Meeting

_**AN:**_** My plan is to upload the first chapters of all the Bleach stories, which is all I've got, and which ever gets the most popular reaction will be the one I work on while recovering the things I've lost. This is AU, major AU. And also the rating is for violence and War.**_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Meeting**_

It had seven years. Seven long years since Aizen had won and declared himself God of the Living and Dead. No one stood against him, those Shinigami, whose lives had been spared were in no condition, physically or emotionally for rebellion. Karakura Town no longer existed. The Soul Society was under his iron rule along with the rest of the world. Those Espada that had survived had divided the world amongst themselves and his two loyalist followers Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname. The humans who'd survived the take over varied in their standards of living, depending on who ruled their Distract, as each section of the divided world was referred to.

Deep in Distract 6 quiet footsteps could be heard pounding against the damp ground. Blinking against the rain a young girl ran through the empty streets her heart beating painfully in her chest. Panting she lunged for a nearby door hearing the bell toll. Locking the door, but knowing it would be useless if _they _really wanted to enter the young girl fell down and curled into a ball, cradling her precious basket against her chest and burying her face in her knees, praying she wouldn't be found, that she'd be passed over during the nightly hunts.

She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears remembering, knowing, she should have listened to Ryo-chan's warnings, but the little ones had been hungry and she'd heard the traders speak of an abandoned section of town where nobody dared venture, because of the Hollow activity. It seemed they would gather there when the hunt ended to enjoy their 'feast'. The mere thought made the girl nauseous and her stomach clench with fear, but she'd been unable to resist the prospect of an untouched section where she might find food. Ryo-chan had warned her that it was probably a trap to lead in more victims or even if it wasn't that the risks were too great, but it hadn't mattered. When they'd started crying she'd left.

It had been wonderful, restaurants trashed, but their nonperishable goods still intact since they held no appeal to a hungry Hollow. She knew that if she could just get back before curfew than she'd be fine and they wouldn't be hungry for weeks. And if she could sneak past Ryo, maybe even years. But she'd been held up, getting locked into a room she was raiding by accident. By the time she'd managed to break the rusted bolts it was late and all she could do was hide. So she sat, curled into herself, praying to a god she no longer believed in to let her live one more day in this hell on earth.

Kurosaki Yuzu gasped as a large hand wrapped itself around her throat choking her as it lifted her in the air, her food scattering on the ground loudly.

"Who are you?" a voice growled and Yuzu's blood went cold. That wasn't a human's voice.

…

Grimmjow did not like his sleep to be interrupted. He was even less pleased to find it was a human girl who had done it. He bared his teeth at her threateningly, despite the fact he knew she couldn't see in the dim light. He wrinkled his nose scenting the stench of fear rolling off her in waves. Getting silently to his feet he marched towards his annoyance and picked her up. As he lifted her up, the thing that had been in her lap fell down. He ignored it glaring at the girl angrily. This was _his_ territory, the humans should know by now not to bother him or his ilk. After all hadn't he generously allowed them to live peacefully?

Grimmjow bared his fangs at her, demanding, "Who are you?" When she didn't answered he growled shaking her a little and repeating his question. The girl still didn't answer, but he heard choking noises and realized with a slight frown that he was holding her throat too hard and his reiatsu was flaring up, no doubt crushing her with its presence. He'd forgotten how delicate humans were. Drawing his reiatsu in reluctantly, he then loosened his hold.

"K-Kunieda Y-Yuzu, Arrancar-s-sama." she choked out. Grimmjow huffed losing interest in the weak female quickly. Stepping away he released her and watched as she slid down the door, falling to her knees. Walking away he sat down on a dust covered chair not acknowledging her presence as she picked up her fallen things, which he noted out of the corner of his eyes were food.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped causing her to jump, dropping a can. It began rolling across the ground and without seeming to think the girl lunged for it, but Grimmjow stopped it with his foot keeping it in place annoyed she didn't immediately answer him like a good little girl should. Her brown eyes widened and she looked up at him fearfully, arms tightening unconsciously around her food as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Grimmjow frowned, remembering a time when he'd been so very hungry himself.

"I asked you a question." he hissed quietly. The girl looked up at him with those big brown eyes and something bothered him. A tingling sensation at the back of his mind. Narrowing his eyes angrily at the unfamiliar sensation he leaned foreword quickly grabbing her by the chin and jerking her closer, causing her to give a yelp of surprise and terror.

"Answer," he ordered and she did.

"I needed food." She told him shakily. Grimmjow looked down at her haul and raised an eyebrow. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd gotten all that just for her.

"For you and how many others?" he asked curiously, not really caring, but deciding to ask all the same. He watched with an odd amusement at the emotions that flittered across her face. First surprise, then worry, anger a quick second later, confusion, and finally a stubbornness that brought back the tingling sensation.

"No one, but me." she told him firmly her jaw set in a way that made her full lips perk out. Grimmjow smiled at this and his hand shot out to grip the basket she held like a holy relic in her arms. Her eyes grew panicked as he yanked it away.

"Well then I doubt you need all this," he purred amused by the despair that spread in those deep chocolate eyes. "No need to be greedy after all, besides who knows what other scavengers might come searching desperate for their and their families next meals." Not that they'd survive the trip, anyone that dared would just be killed, in fact it was a miracle the girl, Yuzu was it, hadn't been yet. Then again who said she would live much longer.

"I need all that!" she pleaded. He smiled and waved his finger in front of her enjoying himself.

"Nope, after all it's _only_ you." He pointed out, waiting for her to admit she'd lied so he'd have an excuse to draw some blood. But apparently he'd underestimated her resolve to protect whoever she was with, after all most Hollow's killed entire groups by using one member to lure the others. The girl closed her pained brown eyes and after a few moments he sensed a change in her, when they opened his mind went mad bugging him like crazy with something. Her stubbornness was back full force.

"Anyone can afford to be greedy in this hell when they find good fortune!" she challenged, causing Grimmjow's smile to grow. Hm, perhaps she wasn't that weak. Not with her dark brown eyes glowing like that, her short soft light brown hair gently framing her face, jaw tight and stubborn, and her fists clenched as she stared at him so challengingly. Grimmjow trailed a finger down her jaw line and watched her eyes widen more than he thought possible at the gentle gesture.

"So you find our generosity less then pleasing?" he questioned. It was a dangerous question, but the girl didn't seem to want to be cautious, clearly angry now.

"Your _generosity_ only extends to some," she told him angrily, saying the word with the same disdain Ulquiorra referred to others as trash with. Grimmjow was by now enjoying his new distraction very much, but the stiffness in his back distracted him. Ah, yes the reason he was out in the middle of his territory instead of back home in bed. He'd been heading towards Ulquiorra's to convince the selfish bastard to let him borrow the Woman's powers to heal his wounds, which still hadn't completely healed from his fight with Ichigo and Nnoitra's sudden attack seven years ago. He'd decided to take a break and enjoy his solitariness for once. As King of Distract 6 he rarely got that anymore.

"Whatever," he said and released her abruptly, causing her to fall down, once more. Giving a luxurious stretch and yawn he got to his feet, throwing the stunned girl and amused grin.

"Be happy girl, due to your entertaining nature, you get to live." He told her with a characteristic grin that hinted at his sadistic nature, it only grew as she shivered horrified. "Go on and run home, while you have the chance, believe me, no Hollow will touch for awhile." She gave him a distrustful look clearly not believing him and he chuckled. Of course, he's actually truthful and nobody believes it. It was true, that no Hollow would dare touch her or anyone close to her until his scent and reiatsu impression wore off from were he'd released it earlier. Which could take anywhere from a month to a year. After all nobody wanted to go after their King's prey.

"Well girl, do you want me to eat you?" he mocked. She stared at him a few more moments and stood grabbing her still full basket and turning to run, shoulders stiff as if she expected to be stabbed in the back. It wasn't until he was halfway to Ulquiorra's the girl long gone that he recognized the sensation. It was so obvious, he'd recognized that look, that glow, and that stubborn jaw. After all, he thought darkly, Ichigo had worn it every time they'd fought. Suddenly Grimmjow regretted letting her go. She would have been interesting to keep around. What had she said her name was? Kunieda Yuzu, he thought. Hm, he'd remember that.


	2. Market

_**AN: Here we go with the first couple of chapters outlined I'll actually start updating.

* * *

**_

Chapter One:

_**Market**_

Yuzu was sitting in her favorite alcove at the Market. She'd just finished trading a few of the fruits Ryo-chan managed to grow for some fresh deer caught by a few Trappers. Yuzu had a sneaking suspicion that she'd been given better quality than her small trade had deserved, but it was always like that. Most of those who visited the Market had lost their children and knew that Yuzu and Ryo-chan were raising a few. It was also true that they were partial towards her because she always used the medical skills she'd learned from her father free of charge. Or tried to, objects such as chickens, meat, and needed clothes for the children always had ways of appearing. She was always grateful for the kindness. It reminded her that despite everything, there were still good people out there.

Sitting alone in the cool darkness Yuzu's mind drifted to other things. It had been a week since Yuzu's mishap with the Arrancar and the subtle tension in the house had, yet to disappear. Ryo-chan had been furious when she'd learned of Yuzu's actions. The younger girl hadn't even dared to speak of the Arrancar. She knew very well it would only add fuel to the fire. But despite her usually passive nature the girl had refused to so much as flinch at her beloved caretaker's icy disapproval, at least not in front of her. She was firm in her resolve that it had been worth it to keep the children happy and feed.

The only time Ryo-chan hadn't been acting cold was when she'd allowed herself a tiny sad smile over the children's excitement over the candy Yuzu had traded for a can of peas. Even though it had been stale they'd adored it. Having not been old enough to remember the taste before Aizen, or in four year old Panna's case, hadn't even been born yet. Ryo-chan had then been further distracted by the children's coaxing for stories about the past. This allowed Yuzu a chance to escape as the nostalgic twenty-two year old gave into the request with sad eyes. Yuzu knew Ryo-chan was only like this because she cared, but she really wished she hadn't mentioned the promise. It always made her wounds feel fresh when she was reminded of what she'd lost.

The nightmares weren't helping, either. For the past weeks vivid dreams had danced their way across her mind during the night. Dreams of a deep growling voice, messy blue hair, his piercing blue eyes, with their feline tilt to them mocking her as he lifted her into the air by her quickly bruising throat, a mad grin slowly spreading across his face in enjoyment as she felt herself slowly dying, air unable to reach her feebly moving lungs. She could hear her heart beat so loud and stuttering in her, slowly failing, accepting the death she fought against with all her strength.

And then it would suddenly change, she was on her knees, being pulled toward him held by her chin, with his large rough hand. She felt his warm breath against her lips, closer than she'd ever been to any male, his eyes focused intently on her as he hissed a question, his deep, deep voice sending a shiver of fear down her spine. And finally he would trail his slightly calloused finger gently down her face, leaving a trail of fire that would make her gasp, as his amused blue eyes bore into hers questioning her in a smooth, teasing voice, that mocked her slightly, eyes eager for her response. But she'd wake up panting, the night air feeling pleasantly cool against her cold, damp skin.

She'd been terrified of him, absolutely terrified. Then why couldn't she stop thinking about it? When she'd lost her temper something changed, she was less afraid. She'd been so angry, so bitter, about everything. Panna being left alone, only three months old, found abandoned and screaming along the out skirts of an old animal reserve, which she'd been named after. Aashiq watching his parents murdered before his eyes, not by a Hollow, but by his own older brother who used their souls as a distraction to escape. Iku unable to speak and always terrified after watching the destruction of Karakura town first hand when she was barely three. Ryo-chan abandoning everything she'd ever known to save a girl she didn't even know, because of a promise she made to a classmate she'd barely knew. Herself terrified all the time, so hungry, having lost everything dear to her. Her sister, her own twin left behind, with no knowledge as to rather she was even still alive. And all she could do was leave in some remote village in India. Waiting for the rumors of resistance to come true.

She'd wanted to do nothing more than to claw his intense blue eyes out with her own hands. But then he'd done unexpected things. The gentle touch. Releasing her. Somehow preventing the other Hollows, which she knew had been there, from attacking her. The sudden change of pace had been unnerving. It was just so bizarre she couldn't stop herself from replaying it over and over, trying to find some motive. Groaning as she felt her face heat up, Yuzu buried it in her hands appalled by her reaction. Why was she so obsessed with this? Why could her paranoid mind just accept that she'd gotten lucky?

"So who is he?" a voice questioned causing the girl to jump and look up at the familiar face. She knew she was wearing the same look of a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar, but she couldn't stop. Looking down at Yuzu, pretty features glowing with amusement at the reaction, Tarlam smirked.

"He who?" Yuzu countered a bit too sharply.

"The man who so obviously is occupying your thoughts," the girl teased sitting down delicately beside Yuzu. Her slightly faded royal purple sari wrapped elegantly around her voluptuous body.

"No one's occupying my thoughts," Yuzu lied instantly, bristling in embarrassment and agitation. Then again Tarlam didn't actually realize she was accusing Yuzu of thinking like that of an _Arrancar_ of all things.

Tarlam gave her a sharp look her round golden eyes disbelieving, but she simply smiled and smoothly changed the subject. "I just heard some _interesting_ news if your curious."

"Not curious in the least," Yuzu told her dismissively, causing her friend to pout. "But you can tell me anyway."

Tarlam perked up and leaned foreword a serious expression dawning on her face.

"There was another attack, this time an entire town was wiped out." Tarlam told her gravely. Yuzu's blood went cold. For the past few months Hollow attacks had been steadily increasing on the smaller outlying families or towns. Usually attacks could only occur if someone was off their property after curfew. Any other time and it was considered 'poaching' of their 'King's property'. Normally such things made Yuzu nauseous at the thought of being someone's property, but it had always been something of a safety blankets for them. They knew that even the Hollows feared and respected their King and would never defy his laws. To hear that one would dare was more terrifying than anything else. The King's words were the only thing that kept them all from being killed.

"It's getting bolder," Tarlam said thoughtfully, ignoring the pale anxiety on Yuzu's face. She sounded almost like she was talking to herself. "The Peace Keepers will have to step in soon or else."

Yuzu nodded her agreement. The Peace Keepers were lower level Hallows who kept order in District 6. They were said to be specially chosen by the King himself and were even _trusted_ by him. The thought of Hollows having emotions, of being able to respect, to trust, always intrigued Yuzu. Was it possible? The face that had haunted her for days appeared, eyes glowing with amusement.

"I hope they do." Yuzu stated, hands tightening their grip on her makeshift seat. Her voice was stiff. "I hope they do."

Tarlam nodded, but her face was troubled. Yuzu didn't blame her. Whatever was going on it wasn't good for the humans.

"I need to get home." Tarlam said rising to her feet.

Yuzu rose to her own feet. She needed to go too it was getting late. The sun was lower in the sky and the market was suddenly empty. After quick good-byes Yuzu left the town under the sinking Indian sun. Something in her heart warned her something was about to happen. Something big.


	3. Warnings

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Warnings**_

Grimmjow was bored. Bored, hot, and annoyed. Ulquiorra had told him he would have to wait until the bat's human had fed and slept. So she'd be at full strength, he'd claimed blank faced. _To piss me off, and show he's in charge here,_ Grimmjow had thought when Ulquiorra had given the excuse. Now he was stuck in some small fussy little room that was a violent shade of magenta with large wide open windows that let the cold air in.

Blue eyes narrowing Grimmjow watched the sun lowering behind the tall mountains of Ulquiorra's domain. The Woman had been sleeping practically since he arrived early this morning. Human's do not need this much sleep. Grimmjow's glare shifted to the doors. They were covered in violet cloth. Grimmjow growled in annoyance. Not only was Ulquiorra making he wait an entire day, but had left him in an eye burning atrocity of color coordination. Whoever had designed this room needed to be strung up by there toes so Grimmjow could slowly carve them into pieces with his claws. The door opened interrupting these pleasant thoughts. Grimmjow scowled and stiffened. He turned, but his nose already told him what he was forcing himself to confirm.

Behind the always blank faced Espada member was the Woman, stomach round and heavily pregnant. Suddenly Grimmjow understood why she rested so long. In his experience kitting females were lazier than most. Teri instantly came to mind. Plus the Woman looked exhausted just being there. Grimmjow wondered briefly how she was standing up, before he noted Ulquiorra's posture and strange hand placement.

He'd assumed Ulquiorra had kept his hands in his pockets like usual, but instead he had one resting on the Woman's back supporting her. And Grimmjow noted with surprise, in contrast to his emotionless expression Ulquiorra's body language screamed protectiveness. He seemed to lean towards the Woman without noticing and Grimmjow knew his fellow Espada was focusing all his senses on both the Woman's position and Grimmjow's. Grimmjow didn't doubt that if he deigned to growl a little in her direction Ulquiorra would launch himself at him. The bat was wired that tight. The entire examination took a second, but it told Grimmjow that there was definitely something changing in the bat. Something Grimmjow would be watching carefully.

Grimmjow briefly wondered whose baby the Woman was pregnant with, but dismissed it as not important and focused on her as she smiled at him in greeting noticing his presence.

"Hello Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra did not tell me it was you who needed healing. I'd have come sooner if I'd known." Grimmjow nodded feeling awkward under her friendly stare. During the final battle he'd saved the Woman from a collapsing building, while Ulquiorra was distracted, ever since she'd been entirely too fond of him. He was an Espada not a pet kitten.

Grimmjow realized something else with a start. The Woman really was a woman now, not just the half grown child under Ulquiorra's care. Her face had matured with the rest of her already voluptuous body into something quite attractive, even while pregnant. Even her voice was smoother, more confident in her age. With the passing of time though, other things had changed, her lovely grey eyes once so sparkling were tinged with sadness. But he saw curiously, not as much as the Girl. Something softened the Woman's eyes preventing the hardness of the Girl's desperate sort of hopelessness. Grimmjow bit back a growl, knowing Ulquiorra would misunderstand it. Once again those brown eyes were at the front of his mind and all he wanted was to go back and track her down.

"Grimmjow-san," a soft voice questioned and he stiffened instinctual readying himself to jump, when the Woman's round concerned face suddenly appeared in his vision. Behind the Woman, Ulquiorra gave him a look that actually _scared_ Grimmjow. Without thinking he relaxed his body and curled down in submission, part of his mind screaming at him that he was King and as King he did not have to obey the bat. Grimmjow stubbornly ignored that part. Whatever the hell Ulquiorra was going through; Grimmjow had no intention of crossing him until it had passed.

"What Woman?" he asked gruffly, but quietly looking at her and trying to ignore the hair rising on the back of his neck. The Woman seemed to pause apparently taken aback by the uncharacteristic quietness. Instantly her eyes were worried and a small hand was touching his face. Grimmjow had to stifle a growl in his throat at her conduct. Ulquiorra had taken a step towards him when he started it.

"Where are you injured Grimmjow-san?" The Woman asked in a rush, eyes wide and looking at him with an unmistakable maternal manner. "You are not acting yourself, it must be bad."

"It is not bad Woman." He told her annoyed by the fact she was still touching him and he couldn't remove her without risking pissing off the agitated bat. "This stupid room is making my eyes hurt."

The Woman stopped and looked up at him with, to his horror, tears in her eyes. "You don't like it?" she questioned weakly, a tear falling. "Ulquiorra finally agreed to let me redecorate and since this was his room for meeting guests I worked hardest on it. Ulquiorra said it was pretty."

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra in disbelief. Did he even know what the word 'pretty' meant much less have it in his vocabulary. Catching the bat's expression Grimmjow rushed to inform the Woman that the room was fine, brilliant even. Brilliantly ugly, but he didn't say that. Ulquiorra looked annoyed, and when Ulquiorra looked annoyed it really meant he was murderously pissed.

The Woman beamed and threw her arms around him. It took all Grimmjow had not to throw her back off. Before he could even formulate a protest, that wouldn't make Ulquiorra kill him, though the Woman was off and looking serious as she asked where his injuries were. Grimmjow told her stunned by her turbulent emotional changes and he was quickly covered in a familiar orange shield.

As the soreness in his abdomen finally faded after seven long years he relaxed visibly. Only with it gone did he truly appreciate how it had bothered him. The outside of the wound had healed quickly, but something about it had left the inside unable to. No wonder his Fraccion had said he'd been unbearable. Constant pain was known to cause violence in anyone after all.

Grimmjow didn't thank the Woman and she didn't seem to expect him to. She was only paying back his saving of her afer all. Ulquiorra dismissed the Woman calmly, but Grimmjow saw that the Espada had two human women waiting outside the door to escort the Woman back in Ulquiorra's place.

The silence was wary. Grimmjow carefully thinking over what he'd observed and Ulquiorra looking him over more coldly than usual. After a few moments Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from interrupting it.

"So the Woman is knocked up." Ulquiorra gave him an icy look.

"Yes." The bat Espada said, blandly. "While Aizen-sama had me locating any of those powerful enough to cause problems I was forced to leave her with Yammy. He was not a suitable watcher. I was unable to retrieve Orihime until recently, by then she had already become impregnated."

"By who?" Grimmjow prodded, curious and a bit disgusted at the thought of the Woman being with the bastard. Grimmjow had always assumed she'd been with Ulquiorra after the final battle. He hadn't bothered checking until now, but Ulquiorra was insanely possessive of the female and Grimmjow couldn't picture him willingly parting with her.

Grimmjow had seen Ulquiorra kill another Hollow who'd gotten too close to the Woman during the battle. It was a newborn Hollow so no one else had cared or probably even noticed. But Grimmjow had noted the odd ferocity of the killing and the brief flash of rage that flickered on Ulquiorra's face for a second. Whoever had touched the Woman was a dead man and it was a miracle Yammy was still alive.

"She refuses to say." Ulquiorra informed him monotonously. That could explain Yammy continual survival. If the Woman wasn't speaking, then Yammy was the next best option of getting information on who'd touched her. Grimmjow noticed something else as he reexamined Ulquiorra's words. The Woman was being referred to by a name now.

Grimmjow looked up and examined Ulquiorra critically. There was no outward sign of change, but how the hell was he the same emotionless pest? He was definitely not. The Ulquiorra Grimmjow had hated would never have shown such protective instincts over a human woman. They were rather like how Harribel would react if someone threatened her Fraccion. Perhaps Ulquiorra now considered the Woman his Fraccion? He did not possess any, so it wouldn't be that surprising. She was probably the only person he'd been in close contact to for so long. The rest of the Espada didn't count since Ulquiorra didn't interact unless ordered to.

Seeming to want to further ruin Grimmjow's image of him Ulquiorra cleared his throat. Grimmjow stared and the Espada spoke.

"I suppose you've heard about these rebels." Ulquiorra said calmly. Grimmjow wondered why the hell Ulquiorra was making small talk, but nodded.

"You are not concerned." It was a statement, but Grimmjow decided to reply as if it were a question.

He snorted. "They're just humans setting firecrackers near my castle. They're pests and not worth the trouble."

Ulquiorra gave him a long stare with his blank emerald eyes and said something that left Grimmjow concerned. "I said much the same about Kurosaki."

Without another comment Ulquiorra left and Grimmjow understood the clear, nonverbal dismissal. Rising to his feet Grimmjow looked to the mountains outside wonderingly. They just reminded him of Ulquiorra's blank expression. Grimmjow growled at the uneasiness that was gripping him with sudden urgency. He had a horrible wrenching feeling at the base of his spine. He leapt through the window and began the journey home. If Ulquiorra had felt the need to alert him, something was wrong. Grimmjow didn't slow until he was well into his territory and deep in the jungle.

He stopped landing in a tree. Grimmjow caught the scent of blood and fear from a human female. His hair stood up in a consuming hot fury as he recognized the scent of the Girl and caught another Hollow's close by. Grimmjow let out a loud snarl and changed to the direction of the human's scent. A Hollow was poaching his scent-marked prey. The King would not stand for that.


End file.
